Contradicciones
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: La primera impresión que Li Syaoran tuvo de la Card Captor elegida por la Bestia Guardiana Kerberos, no fue de lo más favorable, aunque tampoco fue directamente mala. Lo que sí fue es que Syaoran pensó, sin dudar un momento, que esa niña nunca le agradaría.


**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: ANIME. Punto indefinido pre-Juicio Final.**

* * *

**CONTRADICCIONES**

_Capítulo Único_

La primera impresión siempre es la que cuenta, porque es la que nos guía a acercarnos o no a alguien y la que nos hace sacar conclusiones sobre el carácter de una persona en general. Las primeras impresiones no siempre son acertadas, aunque en la mayoría de los casos siempre llevan razón. Mucha razón. Entonces, la primera impresión que Li Syaoran tuvo de la _Card Captor _elegida por la Bestia Guardiana _Kerberos_, no fue de lo más favorable, aunque tampoco fue directamente mala. Lo que sí fue es que Syaoran pensó, sin dudar un momento, que esa niña nunca le agradaría.

Con el primer vistazo, Lee pudo ver que Sakura era una niña no muy brillante, ruidosa, algo torpe y bastante sentimental. Lo que más le molestó, por otro lado, es que era evidentemente débil para ser la nueva dueña de las Cartas Clow. Por otro lado, pues todo hay que decirlo, Sakura tenía buenas habilidades físicas, no para ser una niña, sino en general y era tan valiente como optimista; por eso mismo se preguntó si había algo más detrás de ese rostro en apariencia sonriente.

Descubrir que ella sería su nueva compañera de clases (aunque, a decir verdad, el nuevo era él) no le sorprendió demasiado, aunque sí le hizo abrir los ojos ligeramente más de lo normal, de manera casi imperceptible. Él no era de los que creían cabalmente en coincidencias, por lo menos no en todo lo que giraba entorno a su vida.

Ser compañeros de clase le llevó a corroborar su teoría sobre el carácter de Sakura Kinomoto, descubriendo que su intuición sobre ella era acertada en un noventa por ciento, pues ella era todo lo que había creído con el primer vistazo. El problema era que Syaoran había comenzado a dejar de fijarse en sus defectos varios para admirar sólo sus fortalezas: lo bonita y agradable que era, provocando que él estuviera contento a su alrededor; la sonrisa alegre que siempre llevaba, su optimismo, su valentía y resolución; sus ganas de superarse, su consideración por los sentimientos de los demás y lo honesta que siempre era, entre otras muchas cualidades que con el paso del tiempo y sin querer, le había adjudicado, contradiciéndose con su primera aseveración sobre lo que sería su relación a futuro con Sakura Kinomoto.

Lo más perturbador de todo el asunto no era que él pensara eso, ni siquiera el errático ritmo que su corazón tomaba ante su presencia o el constante rubor que le provocaba su amabilidad para con él, sino que él ahora ya _no quería _ser el dueño de las Cartas Clow. Él sólo estaba _preocupado_ por los problemas a los que Sakura se podría enfrentar y en los que él _deseaba_ ayudarle. De hecho, de muy buena gana podría entregarle las cartas que tenía en su poder y no arrepentirse nunca de ello. Y todo eso no tenía una explicación que le satisficiera, porque había pensado en unas cuantas, y existía una en particular que parecía la más acertada, pero que él se negaba a aceptar:

Que estaba enamorado de ella.

* * *

**Yo suelo escribir cosas inútiles como esta más a menudo de lo que quisiera u-u A veces me pregunto ¿qué saco de explotar los pensamientos de una escena que ya ha sido vista por el mundo entero? Pues nada, pero así es como comienzo yo a conocer a los personajes que manejo para su posterior explotación en universos alternos, por lo que seguro este drabble inútil no será el último de su tipo.**

**La actualización es hoy porque mañana no tendré tiempo ni de peinarme. Así que, como ahora estoy despierta, subo. ¡Hasta el domingo!**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
